Calico E. Schrodinger
Calico Evgenia Schrodinger is a 2020-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Cat Maiden, from the Greek Fairytale The Cat Maiden,and is destined to take her mother's tale. In the destiny conflict, she sides as a Rebel because she likes to be contrary and she doesn't really care either way. Character Personality Cali is a free-spirit. She does what she wants when she wants, and this gets her in trouble sometimes. But quite frankly, she doesn't care. She doesn't let anyone or anything hold her down and will laugh at anyone who tries. You know those people that say things like "This field represents all the f**cks I give, oh look, it's empty." She is also quite witty, and always has good comebacks. Do not dare roast her, unless you are prepared for the ULTIMATE Uno Reverse Card. And the worst thing is, she will not actually use a reverse card. Cali is academically intelligent as well and pays attention to school because it's one of the few things she thinks is important. Cali swears like a sailor, and calls a lot of people nerds. Funny thing is, you could says she's a nerd but somehow nobody brings it up. Because she can be downright scary. Think Katsuki Bakugou but more toned down. Cali may have a tough and totally badass exterior, but she is actually quite a nice person. She is ambiverted, but likes talking to people. If you have an intelligent conversation with her, or even just some playful banter, she will want to be your friend. Cali is quite sneaky and has a bad habit of eavesdropping. She always has all the gossip before anyone else but refuses to share it because just knowing stuff is enough for her. Appearance Cali has beautiful caramel brown skin, which hardly ever gets spots. Her hair is ombre, going dark brown to orange. She has cat ears (yes she's a Neko XD) that are calico print, and a bushy tail to match. Her almond-shaped eyes are heterochromatic, one being amber-colored and the other being green. They resemble those of a cat. When she smiles, you can just about see her sharp fangs. Fairytale – The Cat Maiden How the Story Goes The Cat Maiden How does Calico come into it? After Cat-Maiden's tale played out, she had children with her husband. Six to be exact, Calico being the first to pop out. Technically, all of Calico's siblings are the same age so she's a sextuplet. Since Cali was the oldest, she got to take her mother's tale. Cali doesn't want her destiny, and hopes one of her five siblings will take her tale. Relationships Family Cat Maiden - Cali is fairly close to her mom, not super close but not aloof either. TBA Sister - Tabby Schrodinger *No one calls Tabby her full name (Tabitha) except Cali when she's mad *Must protecc *Tabby is the youngest sextuplet and Cali treats her like a baby sometimes Brother - Felix Schrodinger *Felix is super-protective of her *Let's him act like he's older *They regularly have meme wars Sister - Sassi Schrodinger *Have rap battles because why not *Are actually mirror twins *Cali is closest to Sassi (out of her sisters at least) *Really Extra and Badass Power Duo Brother - Leonardo Schrodinger * Honestly more Katsuki than Cali is * Calls her a sh*tnerd *Cali calls him a dipsh*t *They are super close and their love is hard to understand Sister - Felicia Schrodinger *Felicia acts like an older sister *Cali goes to her for advice *Felicia is honestly like a mom to her. Friends Damballa Demonic Both Cali and Damballa are free spirits who dance to the beat of their own drums (and they're both pretty sly). Cali thinks Damballa is hella cool and is the one to stop Damballa from thinking she's creepy...(when Damballa says her name in a creepy wavery voice, she says: "What are you doing?") When they get together it would be a swear fest not for innocent ears. They're the baddest b*tches around. Open Pet TBA Romance Open Enemies Open for enemies! Outfits Cali wears a black crop top that says BEGONE THOT in orange text with black mini shorts that are frayed at the ends. She wears orange sneakers. Trivia *Cali's name is pretty much one huge cat reference :) *Loosely based on my husabando Katsuki Bakugou :) *Cali's middle name means lucky and I thought of Japanese Lucky Cats when I saw it. A greek name that meant lucky...I sure was lucky to find it! *Cali speaks Greek and English *If you scratch her ears she purrs. It is her weakness. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heterosexual Category:Greek Category:Animal parent Category:Cats Category:Aesop's Fables